Light In The Dark
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Pitch Black is back. This time for revenge. He kidnaps Mother Nature and turns everything dark. But who can stop him this time? MeanWhile, Jack and Tooth keep an eye out for their offspring. A mortal girl stressing through high school. Tara must face new dangers in order to help save the planet from pitch black darkness. Full summary inside! I hate limited characters 7.7 JackXTooth
1. Chapter 1

_Pitch Black is back. This time for revenge. He kidnaps Mother Nature and turns everything dark. But who can stop him this time? Light? From where? A candle? Or how about Jack? Or Tooth? Or maybe even their offspring? Tara Lyric Frost finds her way through mortal life, and onto the life of dangers and risk. But how can SHE stop him? The weirdo. The SnowFairy. The one thats been the freak of high school. She isn't ready. She ain't a guardian. She ain't a light. Right? But then again, she can stop Pitch. All she needs, is a little enlightenment and belief. Jack x Tooth centric! :D give it a chance? Good plot but sucky summary. You know how it is... R&R if you please!_

**~Hey guys! Saw ROTG...EPICNESS! I got hooked on Frostbite or RainbowSnowcone or whatever you call it...yup, so um enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, if I did, Jack and Tooth would've kissed at the end of the movie...**

Prologue

"Is Canada complete? How's Russia? Did the fairies wake any child? Baby Tooth!" The feathered hybrid Tooth Fairy, Toothiana, shouted as she hurriedly flew from one place to another. Baby Tooth quickly flew up to Tooth.

"Progress report?" Tooth commanded-in a nice way. Baby Tooth gave Tooth a clip board. "Okay, Africa check, Mexico, check, Canada, check, Europe, check, United States...WHAT? Were missing a city! How did this happen?" Tooth asked Baby. Baby Tooth shrugged ashamedly. Tooth slightly smacked her palm to her forehead. "Okay girls! We need to get back on the field! New York, United States! Go! Go! Go!" Tooth-followed by a few other hummingbird fairies-flew out of her large palace and straight to the sky. She had so much more work to do.

Meanwhile...

Jack Frost flew through the noisy city of New York, letting snow fall at his ease. He laughed as he spinned on his staff. He loved giving snow to New York. People loved it. He loved it. He would stay and watch performances on Times Square or go to Central Park and watch kids play-and by play I mean having a snowball fight with the kids. By the time he was done, he felt a sudden rush by him.

"What the-?" Yet another sudden rush went by him. He spinned slightly as he watched the pack of colors fly away. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights of the city. He turned around and something smacked into him. He heard a feminine squeal as grunted. He opened his eyes. Blue eyes met violet.

"Hey, Tooth." Jack smirked. Tooth giggled nervously.

"Jack, w-what are you doing here?" Tooth asked shyly. She always had a small crush on Jack. Way before she met him too. She remembers when she first saw him. Friday night, couples out on dates, cold winter night. Tooth had many teeth to collect. Kids and their mischievous and rude ways of playing. She wondered how this came to be. Every winter, she would collect no more than two hundred teeth around the world. But for the past hundred years, kids have been losing more teeth. By sled rides, snowball fights, and rough falls. Until that night when she discovered Jack Frost.

She was collecting the last teeth left when she heard laughs. Funny, she thought, all the kids should be asleep by now. She followed the laugh, anxious to find out who it belonged to. Finally, she came upon a large pond. A frozen pond. She looked around and listened for the laugh. A few seconds later, it came again. Then, a white haired boy came into view. He ran through the pond as his staff-like stick slid across the surface.

"Man, I love winter," He said to himself, unaware of the fairy's presence. She watched him gracefully fly above the frosted lake. That is, until his face was visible. Her eyes widen. Mouth gaped. His features. His eyes. His smile. She was entranced by his appearance. She thought he was...cute. An attractive sort of cute.

He laughed and tossed his staff in the air, catching it as it fell. He flew up in the air. He looked down at his work. He smiled proudly. He looked up. Tooth gasped and ducked. Jack narrowed his eyes but didn't see anything. He shrugged to himself and flew away. Tooth resurfaced from under the boulder. She looked around. She sighed as she noticed Jack left. She rested her arms on the boulder and looked down at the pond. Jack Frost was written across it in big cursive writing. Jack Frost...even his name was mesmerizing. She dreamily smiled at the sky. Jack...

"MEEP!" Suddenly, Baby Tooth scared Tooth out of her thoughts.

"Huh-? Wha? B-Baby Tooth! Um, I um..." Tooth chuckled nervously. Baby Tooth squeaked.

"Y-You saw him too? Oh, well, I mean, he's cute! What do want me to do?" Tooth said. Baby Tooth squeaked as some of the other fairies sighed dreamily and fainted dramatically. Tooth blushed.

"Talk to him? Please, Baby Tooth, if he even saw me staring at him, my life would end." Tooth said as she dramatically held her heart. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes. She queaked.

"Yeah, your right, lets just go back to work." They flew back into town, proceeding their teeth collecting.

Tooth smiled at the memory. Of course Jack didn't know about it. She never told him. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to tell him. What would his reaction be? Certainly not chirpy. On the other hand, Jack never met any of the Guardians before Pitch. Well, aside from Bunnymund. He has seen Bunny on his runs too, not just that Easter Sunday blizzard.

When he first saw Tooth, he wasn't as 'mezmerised' as Tooth was, but he was more cuaght off guard. He's never seen anyone more beautiful. She was just...an amazing view. When he looked into her eyes, those breathtaking violet eyes, he had no words. They were enchanting. Just as when Tooth ruined the moment, mentioning his perfect teeth. He stirred and confusedly stared at her. The fairies also made a good impression, squealing like girls at a boy band's concert. He had a strange feeling that they knew him before he knew them, but he decided to ignore it.

And then again, here they were, holding eachother in mid-air in the middle of New York, looking into each others eyes. Reliving the moments when their heartbeats were so loud they couldn't hear themselves think. They smiled at eachother like there was no work to be done.

"Tooth?" Jack said. The sudden move surprised Tooth and himself.

"Mm?" Tooth replied. Without niether of them taking their eyes of eachother.

"I..." Jacked started, "I...I need to finish covering the city." He mentally slapped himself. Thats not what he wanted to say! He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but why didn't he? Why couldn't he? He felt like a coward. It took Tooth three seconds to process what he was saying.

"Oh...Oh! Um, okay yeah, I need to collect more teeth anyway too," She said as she unwrapped her arms from Jack's neck. Jack frowned at this. No, he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to cuddle with him and protect her from the cold.

"Awww," He complained. Tooth giggled at his dopiness. He smiled. He loved to hear her giggle. It made him think she was happy. Happy with him. He grinned mischievously. "But promise to meet me at the Tooth Palace after your done." He said, a smirk spreading across his face. Tooth blushed. That look on his face said everything.

"Promise." She said and held his cheek to pull him into a sweet long kiss. It wasn't the first time they have kissed. Ever since Pitch was defeated, they have had 'accidental' momentos. Falling on top of one another, unmeaningful cheek kisses, and almost 'I like you's. Few months later, they shared their feelings towards each other and became a happy couple for three years. And they couldn't be happier. Jack kissed Tooth passionately. Not wanting the need of oxygen to ruin their moment. He got hold of her petite waist and pulled her closer, making her wrap his neck again. The fairies were caught up in the scene and smiled at the beloved couple. Making hearts and long dramatic sighs. Again, the necessity of air finally came and they both separated. They smiled at each other and connected their foreheads. He kissed her softly on the lips one last time.

"Bye Tooth," he said then sped off until he was out of sight. Tooth sighed and stared at the direction he flew off in. Then she realized all the fairies have stopped the mission to enjoy a 'Rainbow Snowcone' as they'd call it. Tooth rolled her eyes and clapped her hands together making the fairies jump out of their trance.

"Alright girls! Back to work!" The fairies nodded and dashed away leaving Tooth with a dreamy expression facing the way Jack flew into.

**~'Kay! So, thats it, next chapter will be longer! This was just the prolgue ^^ hope you liked it! Review! Why? Becuase it'll boost my confidence in writting ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light In The Dark chapter 2**

**Wassup guys! Loving the reviews! Heres chapter 2 to the story, this chapter will show you Tara's life so far, but dont worry, they'll be FrostFairy later for those fangirls out there ;D Oh, and terribly sorry its extremely late, I kinda got writer's block for this, but I just watched the movie again and decided to finally write =3 yup, this isn't the best, but it will do, for this chapter cx**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own ROTG. Tara belongs to me!**

Tara's POV

I sighed as I placed my science book back inside my locker. Life has been attacking me again. During second period, Cassey -my mortal enemy- embarrassed me again. We been studying the art of dissecting a frog! When my science teacher, Mr. Gilbart -or as students call him, Mr. Gilfart, well because he toots- said we were going to dissect frogs on Friday, Cassey shout out from behind me "Lets dissect Tara first! I mean she's ugly and she's certainly not human right?" Everyone laughed at her hurtful joke. But she's right. Im not their kind. Well, I am human, but I have an abnormal appearance.

I have white hair with different colored highlights; blue, pink, yellow, purple, and green. And yes, its natural, I was born with it. I have blue eyes with violet outer lining. My skin is pale. People think I'm sick or I have a disease. And worst of all, I have wings, fairy wings. Nobody knows about that of course. I hide them under my dark blue jacket. Thats why I don't wear dresses or just a plain shirt. I can only let them free at home.

My parents -or foster parents- know about my wings. They told me everything. They told me how I was left on their doorstep during winter. It was dark and windy. They say maybe its one of the reasons why I love winter, and the cold. They showed me the note that my real parents left. It said: Dear Mr. And Mrs. Oliver, this is Lyric, Tara Lyric, we ask to care and keep her until we come back for her. It is very urgent for us. We can't keep her until she is old enough. You must understand that we are very busy parents. If she grows up with an abnormal appearance, do not panic and call authorities or the government. We will explain everything when we come back. Thank you, JF & TF

I have no idea who's JF or TF. I think its their initials. But I can't figure it out. They said they'd come back when I was old enough. I'm fifteen! Almost sixteen! How old do they want me to be? Thirty-six? They said that my appearance shouldn't be a reason to freak out about. Look at me! I have wings! Sometimes I think my real parents are winter fairies. Don't blame me, I have an active imagination. I just hope this will sort out soon.

I looked up at the full moon. It was still morning, but it was there. Looking straight at me. I had a weird feeling it was trying to communicate with me. Again, excuse my imagination.

"Tara Oliver!" Someone shouted from the hallway. I turned around and to my surprise, Cassey was stomping towards me. My eyes widen at the mad expression on her face. Her blond hair jumping out of place on every stomp.

"Cassey?" I choked. Cassey grabbed my collar and pinned me to my locker.

"How dare you!" She shouted in my face, practically spitting on my cheek.

"How dare I what?" I shouted back. She pushed me harder against the metal door, the lock stabbing my back.

"You know what Im talking about! Sleeping with my boyfriend!" Sleeping with Tyro? What is she talking about! "Don't act innocent, Oliver! Tyro told me himself! He said you were drunk last night and you tricked him into drinking!" What!? I-No-Never! I glanced at the crowd behind Cassey. There, I saw Tyro grinning evilly. That jerk! Why would he do this? What have I ever done to him? "You will pay for this SnowFairy!" That was my nickname. Although they don't know about my wings, they know about my addiction to snow and the weirdness of my hair. "You will pay!" She kept tugging my jacket. "You will-"

_RIIIPPPPP_

Everyone gasped. I stiffened. Oh god no. My wings were released. My jacket! It ripped! I looked down at myself. My chest was covered, half my jacket was ripped off leaving the front and sleeves. But my back. I looked back at the locker. Half my jacket was stuck on the lock! A string must've been caught.

"Oh my god," Cassey said. I looked back at the crowd. All eyes were on me. All mouths wide open. My jacket was slipping off. I quickly held it back with my arms. I cant let it fall off! All I have is my bra under this jacket! I can't wear shirts remember? Suddenly my wings felt like flying for some reason, I started to slowly float off the ground. I was a few inches off the ground when my wings started flapping as fast as a hummingbird.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew there was something strange about you!" Cassey yelled.

"Thats why you never change for P.E!" Stacy said, one of Cassey's 'friends'.

"Look everyone! Its the famous SnowFairy! What a lunatic!" Someone shouted. Everyone started laughing. I can't believe this. This can't be happening. This is not happening!

I ran-I mean flew away. I flew out of school. I can still hear the laughter from the crowd. The cold, loud, screeching laughter. I flew past the bus station, past the mini market, past the questioning and confused bystanders. I flew all the way home. Where I could be safe.

When I got to the front step of our one floor house on the mountains of San Diego, I landed my feet to the ground. I noticed tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them off with what was left of my jacket. I was about to open the door but then remembered that I left my handbag back in my locker! My keys are in there. But I cant go back. I can't bear to see Cassey's face or hear that torturing laughter. I decided to enter the house through my secret entrance. I flew to the roof -the backyard side- and landed infront of two small wooden doors that led into the attic, or my room. I opened them and flew into the house.

My room is not as bad as you think. My room is pretty large. I have a queen size bed, a tv, a closet, a soft cusion seat, and a mirror.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my strap top that has a strap on the back leaving my whole back exposed, the strap low enough for my wings to be free. I sat on the edge of my bed, crying into my hands. Its not the first time I cried because of this kind of situation.

In third grade, I had no friends. Everyone would stay away from me. I cried when I got home, but mom was there to comfort me. She told me that I would have a friend soon. And she was right, a few days later a girl called me pretty. I smiled and soon became good friends all they way to fifth grade. She moved away, so then I had no friends again. Then in seventh grade, middle school, alot of girls liked my hair, it was the time period where dying hair was the style. I didn't exactly had friends, but I had people to talk to once in a while. That was a good year, but eight grade got nasty. A girl found out about my adoption, weird obsession over snow and that my hair was natural and told the whole school. People started to make fun of me. I never had friends since then.

Suddenly, a bell startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at my bedroom door and there stood my best friend ever, Avril, my four-month-old serval cat. I smiled at her. She trotted up to me and jumped on my bed. She purred as she rubbed her back on my leg.

"Hey Avril." I told her softly as I scratched her neck. I've owned Avril for three months. She is absolutely adorable and my best friend ever. Or...my only best friend.

I resumed crying softly letting out a few sobs making Avril look up at me. I decided to listen to music. Music always calms me down. I reach over my bed and grabbed my phone from my boudoir and searched through it. Finding my music, I put shuffle and Simply Amazing by Trey Songz comes on. I sigh to myself. I wish someone would think that of me. Im not amazing. I'll go nowhere in life. I'll probably just end up in the circus or in a museum as a display for tourists to take pictures at.

I hate my life...but something's telling me its going to get better...ha, yeah right, like THAT could happen...

~.:;MeanWhile;:.~

Jack Frost flew over San Diego's mountains letting snow fail at his tail. Jack laughed and flew over a few houses dropping snow on the roofs. Even if San Diego doesn't get alot of snow, Jack liked giving surprises.

Tara heard a loud _'Thunk!_' as she listened to Alive by Krewella. Her head shot up and she looked at her window.

"What the...?" She stood up making Avril jumped off her lap and sit innocently on her bed. Tara walked over to the window and slid it open. She stuck her head out and suddenly felt something oh her head. She shook her head violently letting snow fall on her palm. Tara smiled at her hand and looked up. Snow! Tara laughed and flew out of her window into the evening air. She landed on her roof and sat on the white snow that laid on it. She moved her hand on the snow enjoying the feeling.

"Woah! Look at you!"

Tara almost immediately turned around and was face-to-face with someone.

"Um..." Tara said. The boy had white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He reached out to touch Tara's hair.

"Is this natural?" He asked. Tara slowly nodded at him. The boy laughed and jumped back slightly suddenly sitting on a long stick with a inward curve at one end. Tara stared at him. He had white hair too? Could...could he help her or even maybe be one of her kind? She looked up the moon then back at the boy.

"Wow! I haven't seen anything like this since-" Suddenly the boy's joyful face became serious. Tara looked at him curiously.

"H-How old are you?" He asked shyly. Tara shifted alittle before answering.

"Fifteen...almost sixteen." She answered. The boy stared at her in shock.

"Is..Is there by any chance that your name is T-Tara?" He asked. Tara's eyes widen.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, slowly moving away from him.

"Oh my god...Oh my god!" The boy's smile returned only wider and filled with even more happiness. "Its you! Its really you!"

"Who _am_ I, exactly?" Tara said feeling really confused and scared. The boy just laughed.

"You're Tara Frost! Tara Lyric Frost! Its really you!" The boy said. Tara lifted an eyebrow at him. This guy is really out of his mind. Suddenly he came closer to her making Tara lean back slightly.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked, his face becoming serious again. Tara slowly shook her head.

"I..No...I don't..." She replied. The boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Its me, Jack Frost..." He said. Tara cocked her head in thought. That name so familiar. "You're father?"

Tara's eyes widen. Jack Frost..JF...JF! Jack Frost! Her father!

"W-What? You-You mean, you-you're-" Tara was loss for words. Could it be true? Was this a dream? Is this really happening?

"I need to take you back to the Pole. Your mother would be so happy to see you." Jack says and cups Tara's cheeks. They were so cold!

"M-My mother?" TF...Tanya Frost? Trina Frost? Tally Frost? Who is her mother. "I want to go." Tara said. "I want to see her."

Jack smiled and took her hand.

"Hold on tight then." Jack smirked slyly. Tara suddenly became worried. Soon she was having second thoughts but Jack interrupted them.

"Wind!" Tara looked to the side and saw gusts of wind hurdling towards them. "Take us to the Pole!"

"Um, Jack?" Tara stuttered. Jack chuckled. "I'm not so sure I want to-" The wind took them up into the sky interrupting Tara who now was grabbing onto Jack tightly.

"Wooooaaah!" She shouted in fright.

"Haha! Its alright! Just have fun!" Jack shouted. Tara stared at him. How was this fun!?

"Hahaha! Whooo hoo!" Jack shouted in delight. They were now flying over the clouds. Tara looked down. Nothing! She couldn't see anything! She reached her hand into the clouds and slid right through them as the flew. They felt so soft you could barely feel them! Tara laughed slightly making Jack smile at her.

Soon they arrived at the North Pole.

"Wow..." Tara said in awe. "THIS is the North Pole!?"

"Yup! C'mon!" Jack replied and they flew right into a large window landing inside a large room. Tara looked around in amazement. In the middle of the room there was a huge spinning globe and there was a control table in front of it.

"Welcome to the Globe Room!" Jack said happily. Tara grinned as she taking all of this in. This is really happening! She's really going to meet Santa Claus! She couldn't believe it! She was always a believer, so this was a dream come true.

"Hey North! Come see who I found!" Jack shouted then looked at Tara. Tara looked at him oddly. North?

"Vwhat is it Jack? Who did you-" A big man with a long white beard and big belly walked in. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Tara. He eyed her carefully before his large eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Jack...i-is this..?"

"Yes North, this _is_ Tara." Jack said looking back at Tara.

"Jack, this is big! Have you told Tooth yet?" North asked. Tooth? Tooth Tooth Tooth...as in...the Tooth Fairy? Wait...Tooth Fairy...TF...TF! Its the Tooth Fairy! The Tooth Fairy is Tara's mother!

"No I haven't. Please call everyone North! This is very important." Jack said. North nodded and speed walked over to the odd control panels. He pulled a handle, twisted it, then pushed it back in.

~.:;:.~

Tara's POV

A tall grey rabbit hoped into the room rubbing his fur and shivering.

"Crikey, mate, now what?" He said in a heavy Australian accent. Was he the Easter Bunny?

"Bunny!" My dad-well, thats new isn't it?- called making the giant rabbit, now I knew the name of as Bunny, looked over at us.

"Ey Frost?" He said. Then he finally noticed my presence. His face softened and he started eyeing me top to bottom. I shifted uncomfortably as silence overwhelmed me. "Jack...she isn't..."

"Yes...she is," Jack said. I look up at him. I still don't understand what's the big deal. Why are they so shocked about me?

Then a small golden man slowly flee into the room on a golden manta ray. No way, thats the Sand man!

"Sandy! Good to see you!" North said happily. 'Sandy' smiled happily at the big man. He floated lightly next to North as they walked over to us. "Sandy, remember Tara?" North said and looked at me. Sandy turned his attention to me and smiled widely. Then small golden figures formed on top of his head. But different figures started forming back and forth not giving me time to look at them carefully. I laughed lightly at this.

"Hello Sandy." I say with a smile. He just smiled back in response.

"Where's Tooth?" Jack asked. I glanced at the others and they looked around. Suddenly, I hear a high pitch chirps behind me. I turn around making Jack do too. There in front of me I see a human like hummingbird talking to a few small humming bird looking fairies. I stare at the sight before me. She was an amazing creature! Look at her! She's so pretty! She finally looked at us and smiled.

"Hey guys!" She said and flew over to us. "What's going on?" She looked over at me and Jack, her wings almost stopped. I smiled weakly at her.

"T-Tara?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Hi mom," I said softly. She slowly flew over to me a caressed my cheek with her small hand. I felt tears run down my face. Mom. My real mom.

"Jack, h-how'd you?" She stuttered. I looked over at my dad. He smiled at her.

"I found her in San Diego. Enjoying my snow." He laughed. I smiled and blushed in embarrassment. I look back at my mom.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" She said. I smiled weakly.

"I moved to San Diego when I was ten." I told her. "But Im here now, and I couldn't be happier!" I say in tears and hugged my mom tightly. I don't know how this could get any better!

**~ Wow...so emotional =') Next chapter very soon guise! I promise! Cuz I already got the script done, I just need to add the detail =P Review!~**


End file.
